Talk:Guardian Angel - TRUE STORY/@comment-24257831-20131206073529
I'm not sure if you're still updating this page, or if you will ever see this... but it is important for you to know certain rules and facts that will protect you in the astral plane. Since you have been experiencing these OBE's since childhood it would be good if you found someone near your area who is experienced in astral projection, and how to deal with dark entity's should you encounter them in your travels out of body. I will give you as much information as I can to help ease your fears. For starters you must realize that you have been given a gift, many people do not experience astral travel because they're souls have no quite grown enougn to accomplish it. Other's who have never experienced it and follow a strict religoius practice will either tell you you're possessed or you're cursed by the devil. Neither are true, so do not let their blind eyes stray you from your path to enlightenment. Do not fear the astral plane for you cannot be harmed. It is not true that your body is just an empty vessel that a demon can easily possess when you travel out of body. That bright cord attached to your body (also known as the string of fate) is what keeps your astral form and your human form connected. That cord is broken when you pass away (die). Take the advantage to call upon your spirit guide when are out of body because they can provide you with the wisdom and the guidance to make your experience that much easier and a lot less frightening for you. I wouldn't suggest immediately assuming the girl you saw was your guardian angel because you will know an angel when you see one. Certain types of entity's can change form to something that appears comforting to you, when in reality they are tricking you and decieving you and feeding off of your life energy. But don't don't worry, because when that happens you are NOT dieing, let me repeat you are NOT going to die. You will only wake up feeling drained, and very very tired. You CANNOT be killed while out of body, that is a myth. Be cautious though, because wandering the astral planes aimlessly can lead into some very undesirable and very frightening situations, where you will need to call upon the Arch angels such as St. Michael, and they will protect you. Wandering the astral plane for too long can make your soul a target for dark entity's, they will stalk you until you've wandered too far, and on occasion you will come across entity's that are very very big and very very dangerous, but like I said when this happens you must call upon the Arch's. They are your biggest help against them, don't try going back into your body when this happens though because a lot of the times they will fallow your soul back to it's body and drag you right back out if it which is very scary. You must rely on you resources, because they will aid you every step of the way, so trust in them. Don't forget that they are there for a reason. I hope this helps enough to encourage your soul to reach out for guidance and lead the way to true happiness and unconditional love. May the angels protect you and your third eye guide you. Good luck Sean.